Girl Marauder?
by Hale-to-the-Ya
Summary: When Logan, a wizard from America shows up at Hogwarts for her 4th year, she is forced to share a room with the Marauders. Instead of hiding Remus's secret, they just tell her because she would have figured it out anyways. Insanity insues but so does love
1. Chapter 1

So this is Hogwarts, I thought. I was starting in my 4th year here, and its pretty damn amazing. You can feel the magic in the air. I was about to be sorted, I don't know why all the first years were freaking out about it, but it can't be that hard. I shrugged as DumbleDore finished explaining the situation with me. I walked in and people were staring at me. I did my best not to yell out, because it was kinda creepy. I walked up to the stage, I took off my hat so Professor Mc....something, could put the sorting hat on my head. "Ah, interesting, too say the least. You have a good mind. The makings of a trouble maker. Brave, that's obvious. Had some hardship in the past I can tell."

"You have no right to look into that." I thought to the hat.

" A vocabulary of a slytherin." The hat said. Dammit. " Lots of talent. Well, your are hard to place, but, it will have to be GRIFFENDOR!" I let out a sigh of relief. I saw DumbleDore's eyes widen a little. He motioned for me to come closer. I walked over there, he handed me a note and told me to go to the table. I obeyed. I sat at the end of the table, I put my Ipod head phones in my ears as I poured some pumpkin juice. I miss you by Blink 182 came on. I sang along to the song quietly.

"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare the shadow in the background of the morgue. The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley, we can live like Jack and Sally if we want. Were you can always find me, and we'll have Halloween on Christmas. And in the night we'll wish this never ends." I opened the note DumbleDore gave me.

_Dear Logan,_

_I'm very sorry, but there is no room in the girls dorm for you. Your trunk is in the boys dormitories. You will be rooming with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. _

_Hope you have a fantastic year,_

_DumbleDore _

I shrugged, whatever, I get along better with boys anyways. Suddenly She's a Rebel by Green day came on. I couldn't help but bob my head to the music. Before I knew it, people were starting to leave. I didn't want to go with the first years, but I didn't really have a choice. The prefect lead us to the common room, the password is, Lemon Drop. That will be too easy to remember. I get into the common room, and have no idea where to do. The prefect came over to me, " Is there anything I can help you with?" he asks.

"Well, I got this note from Dumbledore, and there is no room in the girls dormitories, so I have to room with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, but I have no idea who they are, or where the boys dormitories are." I tell him, kinda quietly. He nods, then looks around.

"REMUS!" He calls when he sees a boy with sandy hair. Remus runs over.

"Yes Sean?" He asks. Sean whispers something in his ear then Remus nods.

"Come on Logan, Ill show you were the room is. " Remus said. I followed him.

" So, whats the other guys like?" I ask, damn curiosity.

"They are.....interesting. Prank masters, a bit mental. But, great friends and people to be around." He said this smiling.

"Sounds like my kind of people. I can see this year is going to be interesting." I smile back at him. We go into the room to see two black haired boys fighting. One had the other in a head lock, and the one in the head lock was pulling the others hair. I let out a loud laugh.

"Guys, this is our new roommate Logan. Logan, this is James and Sirius." Remus was suppressing a laugh, I could tell.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." I say. They both let go, and run over to me.

"Hello I'm Sirius-" he was pushed out of the way by James.

"I'm James Potter-" Sirius had gotten back up and jumped onto his back.

"Are they always like this?" I ask Remus.

"Not usually." He said shaking his head. I shrugged.

"Bathroom?" I ask. He points to a door right by me head. I nodded a thank you stepping over the fighting boys. I pulled out my sleep clothes from my trunk and made my way to the bathroom. I changed in a stale. I put my brush, tooth brush, and tooth paste on a sink so I wouldn't have to get them out in the morning and went to the bedroom. The boys were still fighting when I came out. I sighed. I ran over and pulled them off of each other. I put myself in between then, holding my hands on their chests.

"If y'all don't stop fighting I will personally kick your asses. Your supposed to be friends, and friends work stuff out and only punch there faces in when they aren't friends anymore. Are you not friends anymore?" I ask, I could feel that my eyes had gone from aqua to black. That's what happened when I was mad.

"No, were friends." Sirius says, looking shockingly into my eyes.

"Then stop with the fighting." I say, and push Sirius while kicking James in the shin.

" You are officially awesome!" Remus said, putting his arm around me.

"Sure I am. Now I am going to bed, and if I hear you fighting, you will be sorry." I say with a smile. They nod. I close the curtains on my bed, and put my ear phones in. I fell asleep to I'll Be by Edwin McCain.

* * *

"WAKE UP NEWEST MARAUDER! WE HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR YOU LOGAN!" Sirius said jumping on my bed.

"Accio Sirius's head." I muttered. Suddenly Sirius's head was in my free hand, "God damn magic, taking things so literal." I through his head in the direction of the side of my bed. I heard a thud. "shit." I said sitting up. I rubbed my eyes. I saw Sirius on the floor with a laughing Remus and James trying to help him up. I sat up, I tried to run my fingers through my hair, but it was in a French braid.

"Why is my hair braided?" I look to all the guys. Sirius looked gulty, I raised an eyebrow.

"I got bored......" he muttered.

"Nice work." I said looking into a hand mirror by my bed. "So whats the important news? What does Marauder mean, well I know what it means, but OH YOU KNOW!"

"Well.....Remus....Moony.....is a werewolf." James said this quietly.

"Okay." I said, shrugging, "So is my brother, and I'm an Animagi. No big deal, Remus is still just as awesome, if not awesomer."

They all smile at me, and I shrug. " And the Marauders are our name. Only the people who now about Remus are aloud. Oh! and the fact that James and I are Animagi, I'm a dog, he's a stag. My nickname is Padfoot, James is Prongs, Remus' is Moony. And now that you are one up us, you need a nickname, bases on your Animagi of course. " Sirius grins at me.

"I'm a wolf. " I shrug. " I'm gonna go now, so think about a nickname. We'll pick later." I go to the bathroom to change to brush my teeth.

"What's your full name?" James asks when I come back out.

"Elizabeth Logan Marget Best. I know, way to formal." I say, and leave. Hopefully they won't come up with anything too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, even the bad ones. I realize that this isn't a very realistic story, but it was just a bored girl's idea. Also, I wanted this to be set in present day although it has the Marauders. About Peter, he will be here later, I promise. Also Disclaimer:**

**Sirius: I'm serious, you may like Harry Potter, but you don't own us.**

**Me: (lost in his eyes) Sure, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

I can't believe how long the day seemed. I love magic, but seriously, hehe, Siriusly....anyway, I had classes with the boys. They made it more fun but I was still bored out of my face. I had a paper in Divination, which was officially my least favorite class. I also had to practice a charm, which I was good at. I got up to the common room late because I stopped at the library, just to look around. I open the door, and see all the guys sitting on their beds. Remus reading, Sirius looking at Remus, James looking at Sirius. " BORED!!!!" I cried out. The boys looked at me.

"I know, Louve." Sirius said and smiled. Did he just call me Love? Why would he call me love?

"Um, the hell?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. They all laughed.

"Louve, its your nickname, it means she-wolf or female wolf in French. Spelled L-O-U-V-E." He explained his grin growing. I chuckled. It seemed perfect.

"Awesome. Amazing choice. Who came up with it?" I asked, while putting my book bag on my trunk and sitting in my bed.

"I DID!" Sirius yelled in happiness.

"I thought of calling you Margo, but Sirius said it had nothing to do with your Animagi." Remus shrugged.

"And it doesn't!" Sirius defended himself.

"I thought of calling you Howls, but Remus thought it sounded to much like something else." James said. I grimaced.

"Nice call on that Moony." I said. I heard James sigh sarcasticly. Remus nodded.

"No problem Louve." He smiled.

"Okay, so back on subject. BORED!" I said bored like I was about to com-bust. The guys laughed.

"We are bored to, but Remmy here won't put his book up." James whined. I put on my best puppy dog pout face and went over to Remus.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, PLEASE!" I said the Pretty's softly then yelled the please at him. All while doing my puppy dog pout. He sighs then puts his books down.

"Oh yea, who's the greatest?" I say sarcastically. We all kinda stand awkwardly for a minute before I have an idea!

"Oh my god, we should do kareoke in the common room!" I say, it sounds so fun, I almost squeal.

"THAT SOUNDS FUN!" James is practical jumping up and down. Sirius is grinning like a madman.

"It does sound really fun." Moony grins. We all run down the stairs together grinning like madmen.

"Move! PREPARE YOURSELVES! FOR GRYFFINDOR KARAOKE!" Sirius yells as Remus and I set up the stage on the back wall of the common room. Using magic, of course. Some people look excited, while others look terrified. Sirius jumped up on the stage as soon as Remus and I had it up.

"First up is me. I will be singing, Don't Trust me By 3OH!3" He smiled, and the music started.

_Black dress with the tights underneath  
I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And shes an actress but she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
tell your boyfriend  
If he says hes got beef  
that I'm a vegetarian  
And I ain't fuckin' scared of him_

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me_

_X's on the back of your hands  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
And the set list  
You stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page_

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms shaking in the  
Fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is  
No one knows who you are  
Just another girl, alone at the bar_

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me_

_Shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips_

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me  
_

The song ended and everyone clapped. Sirius was an amazing singer. " If you would like to sing, Put your name in the box that my fellow Marauders are holding, we will pick you out randomly, but for now, please enjoy James singing Just the girl by The Click 5." People clapped as he got off stage while James got on. While the intro played he grabbed the mike.

"This is deadicated to Lilly!" He yelled clapping. Then started to sing.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

I heard some girl awe, but Lilly looked embarrassed. I know James likes her a lot. Why won't she take a chance with this guy? I sighed as people clapped and James ran off the stage. Sirius got back up on and clapped along, " Amazing James. And Lilly, I know you hate him, but he won't shut up about you, could you go out with him already?" I heard her chuckle. I clapped to that. Some random kids got up, they stunk at singing but it was a fun time.

"Now before the final song, I insist that Logan come up and sing." Sirius said, and people started to chant my name. I sighed and got up there.

"Alright, alright. I'm singing I Miss You by Blink 182." I said mostly to him, but the microphone caught it too. The music started.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

I had just finished when Professor McGonagall came into the common and said it was dinner time, and to put the stage away. She walked grumbling to herself about Marauders. We put the stage away as we laughed about the time we had. All in all, a good day.

* * *

**What do you think so far? I'll update as soon as I can. I promise. I'm trying to update my other stories to though, and my friend Emily and I just started a new one tonight. Its going to be funny trust me. Siriusly funny.**


End file.
